Mattfield: A Love Story
by sweatpeas
Summary: YAOI (THIS MEANS BOY X BOY!) M/M Dont like dont read! Matt x Garfield Coffeeshop AU. Matthew Holt never saw himself falling in love with the beautiful orange haired barista -but with their appetite for love and lasagna, these two will find love in the most unlikely places.


_Mattfield: A Love Story_

Matt enters the coffeeshop, hair strewn about in a messy way. He spent the last 5 hours working his ass off, and he honestly believed he deserved a break. It was late at night, so not many people were present. The coffeeshop was a small one, with only a few people sitting in seats here and there. He walks up to the front, and was greeted by the beautiful image of the worker. They spoke, and a little texan drawl could be heard. Matt thought it fit well, since they were wearing a cowboy hat. It only added to how cute the worker looked.  
Matt stared at the worker's visage. It was mesmerizing. He's seen beautiful fur before but...never like this. It almost looked like it was made out of silk, and soft to the touch. He had to refrain from reaching out, a small yearning burning in his chest. It looked so luscious, moving with every word as the worker spoke. But Matt couldn't focus on what was being said. He could only think about the orange fur. Surely, this would be in his dreams later that day. Fur like this was simply too perfect to be real. Matt resisted the urge to pinch himself. This was real.  
Their nametag was hidden in the tufts of his flawless orange fur. He couldn't fathom the beauty before him. The silky fur covering their entire body enticed him like nothing before. He couldn't take his eyes off the pure art in front of him. He stared into the depths of their eyes, seeing a clear longing. They were staring back with the same passionate intensity. His eyes flicked back to the nametag, and he finally knew the name of this beauty. 'Garfield' the name tag read. His heart raced, how could someone have such a perfect body and have such a perfect name at the same time? Finally, he snapped back to reality. The coffee shop worker was waving his hand in front of Matt's face.

"Bud, I'm too lazy to keep calling out your name like that. What do you want?" Garfield's voice was smooth like honey. Matt found he could listen to them and their slight texan accent for hours upon hours. Matt could only stutter out his reply, still fascinated by the wondrous image of Garfield.

"U-uh, yeah, I-I wanted," It took all his willpower to not say 'you', "A pumpkin spice coffee." When he finished his order, Garfield smirked. Matt sucked in a big breath of air-he wasn't going to survive this. He was going to die because some worker at this small-ass coffeeshop was way too hot to handle. Silently kicking himself, he tries to return the smirk with a shaky smile.

"And your name?" Garfield's voice somehow seemed even more soothing than before; Matt could hardly contain himself. He lets out a breathy laugh and states his name. He takes a seat near the front, hoping he could watch Garfield. Matt had hoped it would only seem like he was just waiting for his drink. Garfield finally started to write his name on his cup. He noticed it took a lot longer to write 'Matt' than one would normally expect. He didn't mind this in the slightest. When the beauty of orange fur came back to hand him his drink, he was flustered all over again. "Here you go, Sweet Pea." That was the final straw. His entire face was red as a tomato, with blush creeping up to his ears. He grabbed his coffee cup and rushed out, glancing back to Garfield only once. Garfield was laughing. Goddammit, that was the cutest laugh Matt's ever heard. It should be illegal. He's only just met Garfield and he can already feel himself wanting to talk to them more and more. Matt grabs his coffee cup, and has a double take. Scrawled under his name was a series of numbers. A phone number.

A couple months had passed, and Matt and Garfield text each other incessantly. He was so hopelessly in love at this point, Matt has stopped denying it. Sometimes his friends would tease him, _Oooh, Garfield again? I'm betting ten bucks you'll get together!_ He scoffed. No way would Garfield, of everyone in the world, would want to go out with him. No fucking way. They kept texting each other. Even if Garfield was at work they'd text without a second thought. They'd even send stupid snapchats of their workplace, and Garfield always tried to sneak out snacks. Matt laid in bed, as Garfield sent a goodnight text. It was practically routine at this point. What did he do to deserve this adorable, amazing, and lovable creature? He laughs silently, before texting back a goodnight.

Weeks passed with passionate vigor. Matt and Garfield had taken steps up in their relationship. Visits to Matt's house became a regular thing for them. Even if Matt felt like he was dying on the inside every time he got caught staring. But who could blame him. He was absolutely in love with the beautiful existence that is Garfield. Every single time they hung out it was a struggle. Matt always felt like he had to hold back, so that they could be as close as they were. He held back because he didn't want to hurt their friendship. It was already so delicate, and he couldn't handle losing Garfield. But that suffering was so worth it. It was worth it for Garfield. Having Garfield in his life was...he couldn't describe it. It was a wonderful, thrilling feeling. Garfield's presence kept him going at his shitty job, and he knew in his heart that Garfield kept him together. And if he told Garfield he loved them, what would they do? Why did he have to like Garfield? But deep down, he also knew that feelings don't just go away. Life isn't simple. Things were going to change, he knew it. He just didn't know when.

It was getting closer to New Year's and Matt planned to spend it with Garfield. Maybe they haven't known each other for too long but Matt felt like it was the most obvious thing in the world to want to spend it with Garfield. _Garfield accepted, so that must count for something_ , Matt thought. His nerves were all over the place. His hands jittered with excitement, and his mind raced a million miles an hour. They decided to watch the fireworks together outside of Matt's house before 12pm, as the new year crept closer and closer. Matt couldn't wait until he met up with Garfield. He clutched at his chest. _Was it really a good idea to do this?_ He wasn't sure. As it became darker and darker, Matt's heart kept beating, thrumming louder and louder in his ears. This was going to be the hardest thing he's done all year. Looking back on all the memories and times they've spent together, Matt smiled softly. He'd get to spend the new year with Garfield. And if he was honest, that's all he needed. A soft knock resounded throughout the house, and Matt gulps. That's Garfield, standing at the door. Matt's not ready, but he opens the door anyways. Garfield hugs him, and suddenly Matt is covered in the sweet aroma of the orange fur. He nearly takes a big sniff, but stops himself in time. For god's sake, he wouldn't do that without permission!

"Hey pal. Ready to spend the New year's with me?" Garfield's signature smirk is plastered across his face. However, Matt noticed something amiss. There was something off with the smirk. It was somewhat forced so Matt frowned in concern. He wanted this night to be perfect but...there was clearly something wrong. But for now, Matt pushed aside his worries. Even if Garfield wasn't feeling the best, the least he could do was make this night a good night for their sake.

"You know I'm ready Garfield. We spent days planning this," Matt snorted, but there was a touch of care in his eyes. "I wouldn't dare mess this up." Garfield looked...elated? Happy? Surprised? Matt couldn't read the rapidly changing emotions on his face. He blinked, and Garfield looked like they always did, smirk and all. The rest of the time was spent making pizza, gaming, and generally joking around. He couldn't pinpoint the reason, but there was tension in the air. As the new year approached, Garfield seemed to get increasingly nervous. Matt wished Garfield would just talk to him. But every single time he tried to get them to open up, they shut him down every time. He sighed, feeling the weight of his worries on his shoulders. Garfield brought a blanket for them to lie on, as they prepared to watch the fireworks.

11:50 pm, and they sat next to each other on the grass in Matt's backyard. The stars speckled the sky in the dark night. The wind was chilly, which caused Matt to instinctively cling to Garfield. He could feel the hot blush on his cheeks, but if Garfield noticed they didn't say a word about it. They only hugged Matt back. _What was going on? Garfield was never like this. What did it mean?_

11:55 pm. Garfield started to chat about something, trying to fill the silence. Matt loved to listen to him ramble, even if it was about peas. He was simply addicted to the sound of Garfield's voice. Leaning in closer, Matt's eyes fluttered shut and listened the rumbling of Garfield's chest as they rambled on.

11:58 pm. Garfield had went silent, their eyes focused on the sky. Matt wondered what caused this beautiful creature to stop talking. He stared at Garfield's face, drinking in all of his features one by one. His eyes wandered to Garfield's lips, before blushing and looking away. How he wanted to kiss those lips.

11:59 pm. Suddenly, Garfield began to speak. "Matt, I've been wanting to tell you this for such a long time." Matt's heart was pounding so loudly he wasn't sure if he'd be able to hear what Garfield was going to say next. He waited with bated breath, gripping the blanket in anticipation. Garfield turned to look at him, their eyes deadly serious. But also looking more closely...loving.

12:00 pm. "I love you." The fireworks went off, and loud cheers from other houses could be heard all around. But all Matt could hear and see was Garfield. Garfield caressed his cheek, stroking it lovingly. Matt let Garfield take the lead. As they leaned in, Garfield brought his lips to Matt's. Slowly they pulled each other closely. As they kissed Matt could feel the sparks going off between them. The fireworks painted the sky in bright and vibrant colors, as they deepened the kiss. They broke apart, both blushing and breathing heavily. Garfield smiles softly, as they looked ever so deeply into each other's eyes.

"Love me, feed me, never leave me." They embraced even more closely than before and spent the rest of the night together. Matt has never been happier in his entire life. He would never leave Garfield, no matter what, and knows Garfield would never leave him either. Matt could finally love Garfield wholeheartedly this year, and not struggle to hide his feelings silently. They were finally together and happy together.

Fin.


End file.
